


Your breath warms me.

by EarthquakeMG



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sentimental, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ed Alessio ebbe paura, come solo una volta nella sua vita aveva avuto da quando conosceva Genn.<br/>Perché quel biondo dall’arrabbiatura facile era solito incazzarsi, andare su tutte le furie e sbraitare contro il suo compagno di band per ore, lasciandolo alla fine senza voce e con un mal di testa assurdo, ma soltanto una volta si era lasciato andare così, pronunciandosi stanco e pronto a rinunciare a tutto. Gennaro avrebbe rinunciato a qualsiasi cosa, alla sua vita stessa probabilmente, ma mai alla musica…alla loro musica."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your breath warms me.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Eccomi qua, dopo aver scoperto che qui su AO3 esiste la sezione "Urban Strangers".  
> Non potevo non pubblicare il mio primo lavoro qui, nonostante continui a non convincermi affatto, e spero vi piaccia.  
> E' una OS dai toni molto leggeri, con un accenno di slash quasi invisibile quindi credo sia adatta a tutti.  
> Ci tengo a precisare che non conosco i due ragazzi qui citati, non voglio alludere a nulla che non sia altro che la mia mera immaginazione e il frutto delle mie fantasie da fangirl.  
> Mi dileguo.
> 
> Buona lettura e Stay Baell!

Gennaro era rabbia, rabbia pura.  
Glielo si leggeva negli occhi quando era perso nei propri pensieri, troppo impegnato per fingere, come sempre, calma e pacatezza, e si sentiva nella sua voce, quando cantava. Quella voce che era roca e sporca, graffiata, e quella bocca che sputava rabbia di continuo non appena veniva aperta.  
Genn non cantava d’amore e se lo faceva era di quell’amore sofferto, finito o non corrisposto, pieno di rabbia e che non lasciava vie di scampo. Se avesse potuto scegliere avrebbe cantato solo di quello, di rabbia e dolore, di lacrime e sofferenza, di vicoli ciechi; per questo esisteva Alex.  
Alessio era quiete, la quiete prima della tempesta ed anche dopo, quando era necessario.  
Sempre impassibile, come una roccia che niente, neppure il vento può scalfire, con un viso dolce ma duro dentro, dotato di una corazza dura e spessa che non permetteva alle negatività di penetrare dentro.  
Alex cantava d’amore, di speranza e di cambiamenti. La sua chitarra, nonché compagna di vita, lo accompagnava in quei canti melodiosi e dolci, capaci di sciogliere anche il più duro dei cuori.  
Lui sapeva calmare Genn come nessun altro e ci riusciva sempre, in ogni occasione, senza mai sbagliare.  
Era inquietante, a volte, ma non per loro, perché per loro era tutto normale, perché era così che avevano sempre vissuto, era questo quello che avevano fatto sin dai primi giorni di superficiale conoscenza.  
Genn si incazzava, Alex spegneva le sue fiamme e faceva tornare tutto alla normalità. Sempre.

Alessio riconosceva sempre la rabbia in Genn, proprio come in quel momento in cui il biondo sembrava nella pace dei sensi ma quelle mani, nascoste nella tasca centrale della felpa troppo grande, si stavano torturando, le pellicine attorno alle dita erano quasi del tutto rialzate e le unghie rotte e martoriate.  
La rabbia stava divorando Genn e Alex lo sapeva.  
«Genn…»  
Fu quello che sussurrò il moro, dopo essersi poggiato con la schiena al davanzale della finestra del salotto del loft sul quale il biondo era seduto, con una gamba piegata e l’altra lasciata a penzoloni.  
Gennaro alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento che aveva osservato minuziosamente fino ad allora, fece spallucce ma non disse nulla, lasciando vagare ancora una volta lo sguardo lungo il loft vuoto vista l’ora tarda.  
«Sono le tre del mattino. Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto per provare e tu dovresti già essere a letto da un pezzo.»  
Quello era un rimprovero ma non suonò come tale, Alex era sempre così apprensivo che più che arrabbiato appariva sempre e costantemente preoccupato per lui. Genn, però, lo sapeva, lui sapeva cogliere ogni sfumatura nel tono di voce del compagno di band, lo conosceva così bene che non aveva bisogno di riflettere per capire quanto l’altro fosse indispettito da quel suo ritardo ingiustificato.  
Il biondo si limitò a scrollare le spalle, non proferendo ancora parola ma tirando fuori una mano dalla tasca e portandosela tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro ed incastrando le dita tra quelle ciocche chiare e ispide. Alessio sbuffò, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni della tuta, e tenne lo sguardo a lungo su quello del compagno di band, analizzandone ogni ruga d’espressione fino a che non fece spazientire l’altro che sbuffò a sua volta ed il infilò il capo sotto il cappuccio della felpa, come a nascondersi dal suo sguardo.  
«Alè, smettila!»  
Mormorò a denti stretti, con un sibilo al posto della solita voce roca, assottigliò gli occhi e puntò lo sguardo su quello dell’amico; stava provando a minacciarlo, come facevano tutti, ma il moro non avrebbe mai abboccato, su di lui quelle minacce non avevano mai sortito alcun effetto, se non la primissima volta in cui i due avevano discusso davvero animatamente.  
«Dimmi cos’hai.»  
Disse con tono duro Alex, non distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo, che sentiva salire la rabbia ad ogni minuto che passava, incapace di spiegarsi perché la persona che più lo capiva al mondo continuava ad insistere, quando era evidente che lui volesse soltanto rimanere da solo e crogiolarsi nella disperazione.  
Genn scosse il capo, deciso e sicuro, poi distolse lo sguardo da quello dell’altro e morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente, mostrando per quella che fu una frazione di secondo la propria vulnerabilità; quella che nascondeva sempre a chiunque.  
Alex sospirò e si avvicinò a lui, piegandosi e cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio, adesso più addolcito.  
«Genn, sai che mi puoi dire tutto.»  
«Cazzate!»  
Sbottò ad un tratto Gennaro, facendo sobbalzare l’altro che arretrò istintivamente e lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente sgranati. Genn strinse i pugni e si alzò, scostandosi dalla finestra ed allontanandosi il più possibile dall’amico, non uscendo però dalla stanza ma rimanendo lontano da lui, andando a sedersi sul divano, con le ginocchia piegate e strette al petto e la schiena poggiata allo schienale.  
«E’ inutile che provi a fare sempre il buon samaritano! Certe cose tu non le capisci proprio. Non le capirai mai, è inutile!»  
Soffiò con rabbia, assottigliando li occhi e stringendo i lembi della propria felpa con le dita tremanti di rabbia.  
Alex rimase in silenzio, troppo sorpreso e sconvolto per poter dire qualcosa, Gennaro era il tipo di persona che andava su tutte le furie facilmente, sputando sentenze e fiamme sulla gente indifesa ed incapace di capire cosa avesse fatto, perché dovesse subire tutto quello, e lo aveva fatto anche con lui, spesse volte, ma mai in quella maniera. Non lo aveva mai accusato di non capirlo, mai, proprio perché era quello il fulcro del loro essere una band, del loro rapporto solido e duraturo: loro si capivano sempre.  
E gli ci vollero una buona manciata di minuti per poter schiudere la bocca e dire qualcosa in sua difesa.  
«Di cosa stai parlando, Genn? Che cosa ti ho mai fatto? Quando mai io non ti ho capito, eh?»  
Era davvero sconvolto, Genn sembrava così arrabbiato con lui che, però, era sicuro di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla. Sentì la delusione montare in sé mentre il suo migliore amico muoveva velocemente le dita delle mani e si mordicchiava nervosamente il labbro inferiore, guardandolo come se non lo vedesse davvero, perché se avesse guardato bene –come faceva ogni volta- avrebbe visto per un attimo le certezze di Alessio vacillare sotto a quella verità falsa, impossibile per lui da comprendere a pieno.  
«Se hai dei problemi, possiamo risolverli insieme.»  
Continuò Alessio, deglutendo a vuoto e cercando comunque di fare la sua parte, ignorando il senso di nausea che gli era salito lungo la gola, cercando invano di far ragionare quel ragazzo che sembrava proprio non voler sentire ragioni. Non sopportava quando si chiudeva a riccio, isolandosi dal mondo, e poi di solito lo faceva con tutti gli altri ma mai con lui, che era il suo unico appiglio in quei momenti disperati.  
«Lo facciamo sempre, no?»  
Tentò ancora ma un suono indispettito fuoriuscì dalle labbra del biondo, molto simile ad un ringhio, ed Alex indietreggiò ancora una volta di qualche passo; conosceva quelle movenze, quei gesti, quei suoni, li aveva visti fare molto spesso ma mai rivolti a sé e per questo li temeva più di ogni altra cosa.  
«Genn…»  
Sussurrò il moro, avvicinandosi con passi lenti e calcolati, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui, lasciando le loro ginocchia a sfiorarsi, e fu quando vide il suo migliore amico ritrarsi, come scottato, che sospirò e si sedette al suo fianco, posando la mano destra sul suo ginocchio ed aumentando la stretta, impedendogli di fuggire via. Volse il busto verso il suo e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, tirandolo quasi rudemente a sé, spingendolo contro il proprio petto, facendogli sfuggire un mugolio di impreciso significato.  
Gennaro si lamentò ancora un po’ e posò le mani sul petto di Alex, spingendole e cercando di scostarsi dalla sua presa ferrea, facendo appello a tutta la propria forza, e stava per cedere, davvero, c’era proprio vicino a lasciar scivolare via tutta quella rabbia ma le parole del ragazzo accanto a sé lo fecero scattare come una molla.  
«Non farti prendere dal panico, Butch. Andrà tutto bene, come al solito.»  
Gennaro scattò in piedi, appellandosi a tutta la forza che possedeva ed allontanandosi da lui con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite, con un’espressione che fece pentire Alex di aver anche solo provato ad aprire bocca.  
«Mi tratti come se fossi un moccioso, non è vero? Come se questo fosse uno dei miei soliti capricci, come se non fosse necessario prendermi sul serio ma soltanto darmi il contentino, finché non mi passa. E sai una cosa?»  
Disse tutto così velocemente che il suo compagno di band non poté far altro che annuire, come ipnotizzato da quegli occhi che si muovevano in tutte le direzioni, lungo la stanza, il viso e il corpo del ragazzo davanti a sé.  
«Io mollo! Sono stanco di tutto questo, non voglio più umiliarmi di fronte a migliaia di persone, non voglio più sentirmi una merda ogni santa notte dopo quei maledetti live. Basta!»  
Aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite ed Alex ebbe paura, vide le vene del collo del biondo pulsare prepotentemente, minacciando di scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Era rigido, le mani erano serrate a pugno e non sembravano volersi sciogliere, poi, tutto d’un tratto, le sue spalle si curvarono, le dita sembrarono rilassarsi e gli occhi si chiusero improvvisamente. Un sospiro uscì dalle labbra di Gennaro ed Alessio rimase in silenzio, quasi impaurito da quella reazione, di dire ancora una volta le parole sbagliate al momento sbagliato.  
«Sono stanco, Alè.»  
Sussurrò Gennaro con un filo di voce, con il respiro mozzato e il torace che sembrava immobile, come se il ragazzo non fosse più capace di respirare autonomamente.  
Ed Alessio ebbe paura, come solo una volta nella sua vita aveva avuto da quando conosceva Genn.  
Perché quel biondo dall’arrabbiatura facile era solito incazzarsi, andare su tutte le furie e sbraitare contro il suo compagno di band per ore, lasciandolo alla fine senza voce e con un mal di testa assurdo, ma soltanto una volta si era lasciato andare così, pronunciandosi stanco e pronto a rinunciare a tutto. Gennaro avrebbe rinunciato a qualsiasi cosa, alla sua vita stessa probabilmente, ma mai alla musica…alla loro musica.  
«Genn…Genn, va tutto bene.»  
Fu un sussurro quello di Alex, gli occhi rimasero sulla figura dell’esile amico, e lentamente si mise in piedi, avvicinandosi al ragazzo magro e inerme. Portò le mani avanti e andò a sfiorare le sue spalle, le ritrasse improvvisamente quando il biondo sussultò, poi le poggiò nuovamente su di esse, accarezzandole con le dita e aumentando man mano la stretta, cercando di infondergli la propria forza e la sicurezza che in quel momento, però, non possedeva nemmeno lui.  
«Ci sono io qui con te. Siamo noi due. Siamo in due proprio perché così possiamo contare l’uno sull’altro.»  
Gli disse guardandolo negli occhi, che l’altro aprì poco dopo per ricambiare il suo sguardo, avvertendo il calore delle sue dita ferme e della sua presa ferrea, che stavano risvegliando il suo corpo gelido.  
«Posso gestirlo, Genn. Posso tenerti in piedi. Posso farcela.»  
E lo disse con così tanta convinzione, credendoci davvero e con quella luce nello sguardo che a Genn vennero quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Tutta la rabbia covata fino a quel momento in corpo iniziò a scemare, lasciando spazio ai dubbi e alle solite insicurezze.  
«Non puoi sorreggermi ogni volta. Non sei mio padre o mio fratello.»  
Mormorò con il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mordicchiandolo nervosamente dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo, incapace di sorreggere quello sicuro e pieno di certezze dell’altro.  
«Ma noi siamo fratelli, Genn! Non abbiamo lo stesso sangue ma tu sei mio fratello ed io voglio proteggerti a tutti i costi!»  
Furono parole disperate, le sue, e quando la sua voce si incrinò, colpita da quelle parole e da quella sfiducia che la persona più importante per lui provava nei suoi confronti, mettendo a nudo una debolezza che Alessio non mostrava mai, Gennaro puntò gli occhi sui suoi, occhi sorpresi e spaventati, improvvisamente consci di tutto quello che stava accadendo in quel momento.  
«Alè…»  
Disse a mezza voce, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra secche, e l’amico alzò le spalle, osservandolo con sguardo neutro, con quella luce pronta a spegnersi da un momento all’altro ma senza ancora averlo fatto definitivamente; con la delusione visibile sul viso ma quella speranza che riponeva nella figura del maggiore.  
«Siamo fratelli, Genn.»  
Disse ancora, come un automa.  
E quella fu la prima volta in cui fu il biondo ad abbracciare Alessio, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo a sé, tirandoselo addosso –o forse lanciandosi addosso a lui- ed affondando il viso contro la sua spalla, prendendo un respiro così profondo che tutto il profumo dell’altro gli entrò dentro, infondendogli quella quiete di cui aveva costantemente bisogno.  
«Sono qui per te, Genn. Sono qui per te.»  
Sussurrò Alessio in una litania senza fine all’orecchio del biondo, con il naso a strofinarsi contro la pelle della sua tempia e il respiro a sfiorare il suo canale uditivo; perché non era lui quello a dover essere consolato, la delusione sarebbe scemata pian piano, il cuore avrebbe riacquistato i suoi pezzi lentamente, se Gennaro fosse stato bene, finalmente, in sua compagnia, come un tempo. Il biondo rabbrividì e si limitò a stringersi maggiormente alle spalle possenti –rispetto alle sue- dell’altro, annuendo con un breve cenno del capo ed un mugugno che non significava assolutamente niente, almeno ad orecchie altrui.

Non si seppe bene come finirono entrambi sul divano, semplicemente Genn ad un tratto si ritrovò rannicchiato contro il corpo di Alessio, seduto sul divano e con un braccio attorno alle spalle del biondo, che aveva le gambe strette al petto e il corpo abbandonato contro spalla del moro, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro regolare.  
«Ce la faremo, Alè?»  
Domandò Gennaro, aprendo gli occhi e puntando quelle gemme blu sui pozzi scuri che erano quelli dell’altro, Alessio gli prese una mano e lasciò intrecciare le loro dita, e Genn strinse così tanto che le nocche divennero ancor più bianche del solito. Alex ridacchiò a quella stretta, intenerito da quel bisogno di un appiglio che il biondo mostrava soltanto davanti a lui, ed avvicinò quelle mani alle proprie labbra, lasciando un bacio leggero sulle nocche dell’altro, facendolo sussultare appena.  
«Al massimo arriviamo secondi, Gennà.»  
Mormorò con una punta di divertimento nella voce e Gennaro rise, per davvero quella volta, divertito e rilassato tra le braccia dell’unica persona che riusciva sempre a comprenderlo fino in fondo. Affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo del moro e vi lasciò un bacio, proprio nel punto in cui il suo profumo si avvertiva maggiormente, e poi ne mordicchiò a pelle, lasciando riempire di brividi la schiena del compagno di band.  
«Ce la stai tirando così, Iodice.» Sussurrò con divertimento, tenendo le labbra a contatto con la pelle dell’altro, e Alessio strinse le dita tra le pieghe della felpa del suo migliore amico, perché era una tortura ogni volta…E Genn lo sapeva bene.  
«Sta’ zitto, Butch!»  
E Gennaro rise, ancora, e proprio nello stesso momento Alex sorrise, felice e lieto, lusingato di poter godere di quei rari momenti in cui l’amico era così sereno e spensierato da non sembrare neanche se stesso.  
«Ho sonno, Alè.»  
Mugugnò il biondo, strofinando il viso contro la spalla dell’altro, facendo quasi le fusa come un gatto assonnato e bisognoso d’affetto.  
«Portami a letto.»  
A quelle parole Alex lo spinse dall’altro lato del divano, usando una parte della sua forza, giocosamente, e Genn chiuse le labbra in un broncio quando cozzò con la schiena contro il bracciolo. Il moro si alzò dal divano e scosse il capo, sorridendo divertito e voltandogli le spalle, iniziando a muoversi lentamente verso le scale che l’avrebbero portato alle camere al piano di sopra.  
«Ce le hai ancora le gambe, Raia.»  
Ed ebbe la curiosità di voltarsi, quando avvertì solo silenzio da parte dell’altro, ma non ne ebbe il tempo perché Gennaro si lanciò sulle sue spalle, aggrappandosi ad esse con le mani e ai suoi fianchi con le ginocchia. Gli morse una spalla con forza, facendolo mugolare infastidito ma divertito allo stesso tempo; il moro sorrise, alzando gli occhi al cielo e continuando a camminare, salendo le scale e dirigendosi verso la camera che i due condividevano da quando erano stati ammessi ad XFactor.  
«Stronzo!»  
Sussurrò Genn al suo orecchio, Alessio fece spallucce e posò le mani sulle caviglie dell’altro, stringendole e tenendolo su, impedendogli di cadere rovinosamente giù per le scale. Spostò lo sguardo sul ragazzo, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio e curvando le labbra in un sorrisetto già compiaciuto.  
«Mi adori per questo.»  
Disse con voce sicura, divertito ma non per questo giocoso, con un pizzico di serietà nella voce. Si fermò davanti alla porta semi-chiusa della loro camera, aspettando quasi con ansia la risposta dell’altro, che arrivò poco dopo, con un tono serio che forse neanche il moro si aspettava.  
«Sì.»  
Sussurrò semplicemente il biondo, con un addolcito sorriso sulle labbra che Alex ricambiò, poco prima di entrare in camera e chiudersi per quella notte la porta alle spalle.  
Era sempre stato così tra loro, non erano mai sicuri di quando quella linea sottile –tra gioco e realtà- fosse stata superata, di quanto smettessero di prendersi in giro ed iniziassero a dirsi la verità. Nulla era sicuro tra loro, tranne che ogni volta che Gennaro era arrabbiato l’unico che riusciva a calmarlo, facendolo tornare alla normalità, dimenticandosi perfino dei propri problemi e della propria stessa vita era Alex, il suo calmante personale, il suo appiglio, la sua roccia.


End file.
